


A Flame in the Dark

by ishafel



Series: From Great Moments in Death Eater History, Vol. I, 1970-81 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix did her part for women's rights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flame in the Dark

She knows what they say about her: that she's a girl doing a man's job, that she isn't strong enough, fast enough, ruthless enough. Bellatrix knows different. She's as strong as she has to be, as fast as she needs to be, far, far more ruthless than they ever dreamed she could be. There is nothing she will not do to earn her lord's regard, no price she will not pay. She can fight, she can fuck, she can torture and she can kill. Let them say that she is a woman, and therefore weak. Let them look admiringly at her body, as if there is nothing more to her than skin so milk-pale the veins show beneath it, breasts large enough to fill a man's hands. She is Bellatrix Black: there is more to her than her sex, or her bloodline. She is not meant to be a broodmare.

She and Lucius Malfoy are both nineteen, and there is power for the taking. Only, they will have to prove themselves to Voldemort. Lucius says that it is no life for a woman, and his lazy grey eyes gleam in his tan face. His father was Abraxes Malfoy, who shed his wife's blood with his own hands, and whose name wronged men still conjure by. He is promised to her sister, but he is not her brother yet. And he has spent his life proving himself to a far harsher judge.

Bellatrix has nothing to match him with, nothing but her fury. Still, she stands beside him, back ramrod straight, as she waits for her orders. She has never seen Voldemort's Inner Circle unmasked, but she knows there are no women in it. She will be the first, and she will be first among his Death Eaters. She wants it more than Lucius ever could.

The task Voldemort gives them is simple. They are each given a prisoner to break, there before all of the Death Eaters. Lucius chooses first. Bellatrix watches him do it. He looks them over like a starving man at a buffet, but his eyes are cool and calculating and not at all hungry. She fucked him once, before her mother chose him for Narcissa: it was in the dark, in the Slytherin common room. He put three fingers in her first, and afterward he used his mouth to make her come, but he hurt her during and she knew that he did it deliberately. She likes that, likes that she knows where she stands with him.

There are a handful of children, a half a dozen men of all ages, two women. Lucius chooses one of them. Bellatrix takes the other. They stand in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters, the only ones unmasked. This is trial by fire, and she can feel the flames licking at her feet.

When Lucius's prisoner sees who has chosen her, she cries out "Malfoy!" in a high, strangled voice, and the sharp, acrid smell of piss floods the room. She is half-broken already, and he has not spoken a word or laid a finger on her. Bellatrix's choice sprawls before her, trembling, her eyes closed but her chin up.

"Crucio," Bellatrix hears Lucius say as she moves past him.

She kneels beside her prisoner. "Tell me your name," she says. The woman shakes her head. Bellatrix leans forward and kisses her on the mouth, as gently and chastely as she might kiss a brother, if she had one. "Tell me your name," she says again, soft against the woman's mouth. The woman turns her head away, and Bellatrix kisses her slender white throat, the furled shell of her ear, the place where her neck joins her shoulder. "Tell me," she whispers.

The woman Lucius chose is screaming raggedly, not words but sounds. Bellatrix whispers an uncloaking charm and her prisoner's clothing falls away. There are murmurs from the Death Eaters, but silence from Voldemort. He, at least, will give her the opportunity to prove herself. Bellatrix traces the shape of the woman's small upright breasts, squeezes them gently. "Kathy," her prisoner moans. "My name is Kathy--Katherine Bones--please--."

"Quiet," Bellatrix tells her. "That's enough for now." She kisses Kathy again, and this time she kisses her like a lover. The other woman is stiff, clearly terrified, but confused, too. She's strong, but her strength will be her undoing. This is not battle, but seduction, and it cannot be defeated by fighting.

Lucius casts the Cruciatus Curse over and over, and even without looking over, Bellatrix knows he's going too far, too quickly. She licks her way down Kathy's neck, takes an erect, pert nipple in her mouth. "Tell me where the Order of the Phoenix meets," she breathes as she slides a hand between Kathy's thighs.

"Can't," Kathy whimpers, and Bellatrix knows she has her. Knows it is only a matter of time, now. "Tell me what time they meet, then," she suggests, and her thumb finds Kathy's clitoris. Kathy is no virgin: she bucks againsts Bellatrix's fingers like a woman looking for God. "Surely that doesn't matter so much."

Lucius's prisoner gags, and it takes everything Bellatrix can muster to keep Kathy from noticing. She eases a finger into Kathy, bites down hard on the closest breast. "Ten," Kathy says. "They meet at ten, on the Thursday after the full moon--Oh Christ--."

"You're doing beautifully," Bellatrix tells her truthfully. She pushes a second finger into Kathy's warm wet heat, and the woman's thighs close around her arm like a nutcracker. She's crying now, and Bellatrix licks the tears away as gently as she can. "Tell me where they meet, Kathy," she whispers. "Please."

"Can't," Kathy says again. She's panting now, not with fear but with lust. "'S protected--Fidelius. Only Dumbledore knows." Bellatrix knows she's telling the truth, and she's angry. Surely Voldemort must have known. She looks over at the Dark Lord, and he is, unmistakeably, smiling at her. She wriggles her fingers inside Kathy, feels Kathy come.

Lucius's prisoner is confessing. No doubt she would confess to assassinating the Minister of Magic if she thought it would stop Lucius. "The Order of the Phoenix has its headquarters in Bethnal Green in a shop on the Roman Road," Lucius says.

Bellatrix reaches up and puts a finger on Kathy's lips. "The headquarters are protected by a Fidelius Charm," she says. "No one knows where they are but Dumbledore."

Voldemort leans forward in his seat. "Very nicely done, Miss Black," he says.

Bellatrix looks down at Kathy. "Thank you," she mouths. And then she twists the woman's head to the side, hard, so that her neck cracks. She can be far crueler than Lucius Malfoy ever dreamed of being. She can be anything Voldemort wants her to be--so long as he wants her.


End file.
